Lunch Time Fantasy
by cgluv
Summary: My mouth softly kissing down your naked body, touching your lips, your jaw, your neck. My tongue swirling around your nipples, then dragging over your body, before I kiss further down. Bella likes to daydream!


I'm sitting here in the cafeteria area of my school. I can't help thinking that I just want to fuck you right now, to suck your cock into my mouth and taste all of that cum shooting out of your cock slit. Your cum--my cum--only for me. My mouth softly kissing down your naked body, touching your lips, your jaw, your neck. My tongue swirling around your nipples, then dragging over your body, before I kiss further down, letting my hair sweep over your hard cock. Your precum coating bits of my hair. I hold your cock in my hands, the tip of my tongue tracing each vein, swirling around the head of your perfect cock, wanting it inside of my cunt, loving me, fucking me, but wanting to pleasure you too...wanting this to be just for you.

You're gripping the sheets, letting me play, even though you are growling. You let your fuck pet, your slut, play with you, service you, just for now, holding tightly to your control for now--knowing you'll release it on me soon, you'll be able to fuck me and use me soon, to take my supple body until I'm screaming and tears are running from my eyes, until my cunt is soaked with your cum, flooding me once, getting hard in me, and cumming again...filling my womb with your seed, where only your seed has been, will be. And again, holding your cum in me, growling in my ear that you'll get me pregnant one of these days, mark me in the most public way possible, mark me permanently. Not today, you want me to yourself for awhile...but one day...

But still you let me play, let me tongue trace up and down your cock until I'm squirming myself, until your hips are bucking at my face, until you growl, "Suck my cock before I make you suck it." And I obey my Master, love him for letting me play, but know when I'm skating too thin a line, and I obey him without reservation. I take your cock in my mouth, sucking delicately on the head, sucking down that precum, but then swallowing you down, letting you hit the back of my throat and gag on you before moving further and sucking hard on you. My hand fondling your balls, rolling slowly and pulling ever so lightly, making you hiss, your breath coming faster now. I'm squirming, I want to touch myself, but I don't want to make my Master mad by touching myself without asking. But my sweet Master takes pity on me and you move your leg up and in between my legs, letting me writhe on you, holding your leg hard for me to fuck and grind against. I gasp with your cock still in my mouth and suck harder, and as I cum hard on you, gushing on your leg, that sweet juice dripping down…as I nearly slide off your leg, my mouth releases your sweet and salty cock as I scream my release.

Without time to come down you command me, "Suck, slut!" And push my head hard into your lap, my mouth opening immediately to take your cock. I gag, tears running out of my eyes, and suck hard, giving you the best head you've ever had. Making you groan, holding my head onto you, until you grab me under my arms and flip me on my back. "Do you want my cum, my little fuck pet?" You growl, and then slam your cock so hard into my cunt I cry out. It's like losing my virginity again, that bit of pain, but this time from too much sensitivity. "Yes sir," I whimper. You bite my neck, hard, and I know it will leave a bruise. "I can't hear you slut," you say, holding my shoulders down as you fuck me hard. "Yes Sir! Please Master! I want your cum in me!" You lean back and grab my legs, pushing them into my shoulders, trapping me for you, so all my thoughts are on your cock in me, claiming me, fucking me so hard I'm screaming, unsure if I want you to stop or keep going. "You're mine, slut. My slut. **_Mine_**." Then you cum in me, your hot cum scorching my pussy as I shatter, milking your cock as I clamp down hard on it, never wanting it away from my body, always having you in me, part of me.

I'm quickly shaken out of my daydream, I look up to see your hand reaching out to help me from my chair and I realize lunch is over. I take your hand and stand up, my legs are jelly and you catch me before I fall.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm fine" I say, I get up, but you still hold me by the waist, Just I case I fall again. You walk me to class, and the entire way there, I smile to myself. Wondering what you would have thought if you could actually read my mind.


End file.
